The Second Star to the Right
by alicelouise'x
Summary: 'I'm not Wendy, you big prat' she spluttered. 'But who are you then' Peter Pan said in surprise. 'My name is Quinta Giovanni! Do you not know who I am' the girl snapped. 'Apparently not. I thought you were Wendy' Pan answered thoughtfully.
1. Chapter 1

_''I'm not Wendy, you big prat!'' she spluttered. ''But who are you then!'' Peter Pan said in surprise. ''My name is Quinta Giovanni! Do you not know who I am!'' the girl snapped. ''Apparently not. I thought you were Wendy!'' Pan answered with a thoughtful look._

* * *

><p><strong>The Second Star to the Right.<strong>

**Chapter One,**  
>In which we discuss the ending and beginning of events.<p>

* * *

><p>All children grow up,<p>

except one.

_''Will you come back?''_

_''To hear stories. About me!''_

But I was not to see Peter Pan again.

Now I tell his story to my children,

and they will tell it to their children,

and so it will go on.

Because all children grow up.

Except one.

* * *

><p>''But dad!'' a girl whined through the phone.<p>

''I'm sorry darling, but I really can't make it! I have a lot of meetings to attend to and the BBC is coming tomorrow to do my report. It'll be live!'' Riley Giovanni gushed happily, ''Do you know what this means!''

''That you won't be there for my sixteenth birthday. I know dad.'' Quinta Giovanni murmured.

''That our business will be even _more _successful, baby!'' Riley continued, acting as if he didn't hear his daughters comment, ''Come on, Quinta. I'm doing this all for you! Once you grow up to be a fine young woman, then this business will be yours.''

''Dad! I just want you to be here for my _sixteenth birthday_!'' Quinta exclaimed, ''I don't care about the business!''

''Quinta! Calm down, of course you care about the business, I understand you're disappointed, but trust me. This is all for the best. For your future when you-''

''Grow up. I know dad.'' Quinta interrupted him gloomily, ''When _are _you coming back then?'' she asked.

''I don't know sweetheart, two, maybe three weeks.'' Riley spoke, ''Oh! I've got to run, darling. Have a sweet sixteenth!''

''Dad! I _want _you to be there!'' Quinta cried, but it was too late. Her dad had hung up. ''It's not far! I don't _want to grow up_!'' she shouted and threw her telephone through her room. It landed on her bed with a soft thunk and she ran to her window seat where she flung herself on her knees in front of it and laid her head in her arms and burst out in sobs.

* * *

><p>All whilst this was happening, an event occurred, somewhere far away from London, where the fifteen year old Quinta Giovanni lived.<p>

Not just _one _event but several more.

Two to be exact.

Now, in most stories it starts _and _ends with the bad guys losing and the good guys winning.

But in this case.

The bad guys got the head start.

Let's start with the _real _beginning now.

A story where a young thirteen year old boy starred in.

A boy that _never _grew up.

A boy named

Peter Pan.

He and three more children, Wendy, John and Michael Darling had an adventure. Quite a daring and certainly a _real _adventure.

They battled pirates, learned about feelings and family.

This all ended with Peter Pan promising to come back once he had secured the Lost Boys a home and a mother and brought Wendy, John and Michael back to their real home.

But Peter Pan never did get the chance to come back to Wendy.

The Darlings, Wendy, John, Michael and the Lost Boys to be exact, waited for him.

But four days after they had gotten home,

a war broke out.

German planes flying over England dropped bombs on the cities and towns.

Including London,

including the home of the Darlings.

The Darlings were forced to move out.

They sent Wendy, John, Michael, Slightly, Tootles, Curly, Nibs and the twins, Marmaduke and Binky away to a farm to be safe in the war.

When it all ended in 1945 everyone was reunited again

but,

the Darling home was lost.

Wendy grew up to be a novelist as she dreamed to be. She wrote thousands of stories about Peter Pan, Cinderella who fought against the pirates, even about Red Handed Jill the most feared pirate -female pirate in whole Never Land. Not that Jill would even dream of hurting Peter. No in fact, they were the best of friends. But Wendy never forgot Peter. She always waited for him at her window. It was never allowed to be closed. Ever.

John grew up to be a child lawer. He always cherished his adventures in Never Land and swore to help children who had nobody else.

Michael was a whole different story. As the youngest of the Darlings -apart from Marmaduke and Binky of course, he had a long time to go before he grew up. But eventually, he followed in his fathers footsteps and grew up to be a banker.

Slightly married a noble woman and grew up to be a lord. Of course, being the second person to ever find Never Land and thus being second in command to Peter, he always, and always kept his window open, just like Wendy. Just in case Peter came along.

Tootles, the most unfortunate of the Lost Boys grew up to be one of the most successful. He became a judge. He was specialized in children, just like the rest of the Lost Boys who all saw a lost kid as a Lost Boy.

Curly grew up and worked in an office as Nibs' assistant. He took care of Nana when Mary and George Darling grew too old to take care of her and worked as a dog breeder, specialized in 'Dog Nannies' next to his office job.

Nibs also worked in an office once he was an adult. In fact, he was the boss of Curly. Although he ranked higher then Curly, Nibs also never forgot their time in Never Land, soon announcing Curly to be his assistant as he couldn't also make Curly a boss (explained to them by Wendy, all the Lost Boys never lost all of their childhood).

Marmaduke and Binky grow up to be the managers of a huge successful toyshop that had business all over the world.

And all of them never did see Peter Pan or Tink ever again.

Only in their dreams.

Now we are years and years further and have continued onto the story of Quinta Giovanni.

Who changed everything she knew just because she spoke these following words

_''I don't want to grow up!''_

* * *

><p>The second star to the right<br>Shines in the night for you  
>To tell you that the dreams you plan<br>Really can come true  
>The second star to the right<br>Shines with a light that's rare  
>And if it's Never Land you need<br>It's light will lead you there  
>Twinkle, twinkle little star<br>So I'll know where you are  
>Gleaming in the skies above<br>Lead me to the one who loves me  
>And when you bring him my way<br>Each time we say "Goodnight"  
>We'll thank the little star that shines<br>The second from the right  
><em>-Jesse McCartney<em>

* * *

><p><em>Authors Note:<br>This story continues from the film Peter Pan 2003, all reverences made about any sequels to the film __**do not **__appear in this story. Thank you._


	2. Authors Note

First off: hello again everyone!

And second: This is not a proper chapter.

It is an authors note, telling you all that I am currently working on rewriting a few of my stories and adding small random chapters. This is going up on all my stories. (: And by small, I mean small, so maybe even less than 1000 words even though I hope to get over that for each chapters.

I won't be fully back, because I still have college and everything but this is me saying that I am around again and open for reviewing stories if you want me to. Considering if you read my home page, it says I am open to do so since it will help with my studies because I take English Language at my college.

I hope a lot of you are happy to see me back, and I'd love some comments to what you'd like to see come back in chapters and which stories you'd like me to update on first!

xoxo Alice.


End file.
